Freaks and Geeks 24 Singing and Swinging
by Nicole5651
Summary: Neil suffers though his first weekend at his dad's new apartment, Daniel and Lindsay's study sessions hit a rough patch, and a drama geek manages to intimidate Kim.


INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Lindsay and Sam are walking into the school. There are

contruction workers using a welder, ladders and tarps over

everything. Lindsay, Sam, and the other students weave

around everything, annoyed and confused.

SAM

What are they doing?

LINDSAY

I have no idea but-

a loud drill sounds

LINDSAY

(over the noise)

It's really annoying!!

Mr. Rosso creeps up next to them as the noise stops.

ROSSO

Hey Lindsay, hey Sam- bit noisy

around here today

SAM

What are they doing?

ROSSO

finishing the new stage in the

auditorium! It will be in tip-top

shape before the fall musical!

Sam parts ways with them

SAM

(waving)

bye!

ROSSO

bye Sam

LINDSAY

(annoyed)

Mr. Rosso- how are we supposed to

work in these conditions?

ROSSO

It will just be a few days. A

small price to pay for something

great for the school! Your good

friend Miss. Kelly sure will think

so, now that she is going to be in

the play.

LINDSAY

(raising her

eyebrows)

Kim? yeah right

ROSSO

(surprised)

Oh- I'm sorry. She didn't tell you

yet? I hope I didn't steal her

thunder

LINDSAY

(looking at at him

in shock)

you can't be serious!

ROSSO

Oh Lindsay, so seem so shocked.

Kim might not be the brightest

student, but she sure is

passionate. And that spells

actress!

LINDSAY

(shrugs)

I guess...

ROSSO

(to lindsay)

I gotta go- and you

should too!

Lindsay just stands there in shock

ROSSO

(walking away)

Bye Lindsay!

INT. LUNCHROOM - DAY

Sam, Niel, Bill, and Stacey are sitting at lunch

SAM

So whos up for cosmic bowling on

Saturday, they play a lot of disco

tunes, hey bill?

BILL

I'm not going to that

STACEY

Why? It will be fun, Cindy, Vicki

and some of the other cheerleaders

are going!

BILL

(perking up)

Vicki?

SAM

Yeah. Suddenly interested?

NEIL

I can't belive I can't go.

STACEY

why can't you go?

NEIL

(looking down)

It's my first week at my dads

BILL

What?

NEIL

Yeah. He got some apartment in

Royal Oak, moved in last week. We

are supposed to spend time

together this weekend.

(annoyed)

I can't believe I'm going to miss

cosmic bowling!

STACEY

(understanding)

Oh Neil thats important! You can

go bowling anytime.

BILL

He has his own place now? He is

totally moved out?

NEIL

(emotionless)

Totally moved out

SAM

Well um if you want us to come to

your dads, to just hang out and

stuff, I mean if you don't want to

be alone..

BILL

I thought we were going bowling!

SAM

Niel might need us!

NEIL

You guys, you guys, it's FINE. We

are just going to have some pizza,

watch movies. Yeah it's a little

weird, but I'll be ok.

They stare at him

NEIL

(exasperated)

Seriously! I'm fine!

INT. UNDER THE STAIRS - DAY

Lindsay and Ken are under the stairs, there is caution tape

from the construction roping off the area. Nick approaches

and gets caught in the tape, then then gets tied up even

worse trying to get though and then gets agiatated, making

things worse, thrashing the tape everywhere. Lindsay and Ken

roar with laugher

LINDSAY

Why didn't you just step over it

Nick?

NICK

(becoming

untangled)

I didn't see it there!

KEN

Thats why it says "caution" and is

bright yellow. So you can see it.

The throws the rest of the tape off and approaches them

NICK

(to Ken)

So I'm pretty sure I just failed

our history exam.

LINDSAY

Come on Nick, I don't think you

FAILED

KEN

Oh he failed- I was trying to copy

his test the whole time- even I

knew his answers were wrong.

NICK

(to ken)

If you are such a genuis, what are

you looking at my paper for?

(to lindsay)

Did you hear Kim is in the school

play?

LINDSAY

(nodding)

Yeah Mr. Rosso told me this

morning. I still won't believe it

until I see it. Kim a drama geek,

not in a million years!

KEN

I've heard her sing in the car,

it's pretty disturbing.

LINDSAY

Come on-it's not that bad- she

actually can carry a tune pretty

well.

NICK

Sarah told me that practice is on

tuesdays and wednesdays, we could

go watch her then.

KEN

I'll pass

LINDSAY

(to Nick kidding

around)

What about you? You

should ask if you can play drums

for the play. I heard you bought a

new drum set.

NICK

No way I'm I playing show tunes.

(laughing)

The school band does that. Miss

tuba will be rocking out.

Ken gives a head nod

NICK

My new sets pretty small but I

saved up all summer. My dad says

if I keep a C average I can keep

them.

LINDSAY

Really? Wow, I'll have to come

over and see them, see you play

Ken raises his eyebrows

NICK

(excited)

Yeah?

LINDSAY

sure

NICK

Yeah I have hardly practiced yet.

Between school and Sarah its hard

to find time.

KEN

(coughing)

Ahem, uh- whipped- ahem

NICK

(looks at Ken

sharply)

Hey. What was that?

KEN

Whipped, I said your whipped

NICK

I am not!

KEN

(to Lindsay)

Daniel and I have been trying to

come over and practice for our

band for weeks. It's always

some excuse. "sarah wants to

study", "sarah doesn't want me to"

LINDSAY

(laughing)

really? But Nick you love the

drums. I mean, you should be able

to practice if you want..

NICK

(in an angry

outburst)

I Can play when I want!

(to Ken)

I'm not whipped!

Lindsay looks super pissed, raises her eyebrows and turns

away. Nicks face falls and he jumps up and grabs her

NICK

(feels terrible)

Lindsay wait no- I'm so sorry

LINDSAY

(turning around)

Why did you flip out like that?

NICK

I'm so so sorry. I flipped out

because

(shifts

uncomfortable)

I flipped out because you are

right, ok?

LINDSAY

(feeling bad too

now)

Oh no- I mean I just think you can

still be with someone but do what

you want to do.

NICK

Like you! You always let me do

whatever I wanted. You liked

watching me play.

Everyone is uncomfortable now. Sarahsuddenlyapporaches Nick,

he switches gears and kisses her hello.

NICK

(to sarah)

hey

SARAH

(to Ken)

Hey

(to lindsay and

ken)

Hey guys

LINDSAY

Hey. I was just leaving

She turns as Ken gets up

KEN

I will leave with you

They walk away together

SARAH

That was wierd

NICK

(nodding,

distracted)

Yeah

SARAH

(tentitive)

You know, shes been spending a lot

of time with Daniel

NICK

who?

SARAH

(shrugs)

Lindsay has. I see them after

school alone, talking in the

hallway more then before, I don't

know.

NICK

(laughs)

Oh, ha well thats beacause Lindsay

is helping him study. It's really

nice what shes doing, with all her

own school work and everything.

SARAH

Studying really? I mean it's

Daniel, you know how he is.

NICK

Come on, I mean he isn't a

total idoit.

SARAH

No, I mean you know how he is with

girls!

NICK

(defensive)

Well yeah,but they are friends.

Lindsay is to smart to fall for

that anyway.

SARAH

alright alright I'm just telling

you what I see- Daniel doesn't

spend that much time alone with a

girl unless something is going on.

The bell rings and students scatter

Nick looks stunned but accepts Sarahs kiss on the cheek and

gives a halfhearted smile.

SARAH

(bright and

cheerful)

Oh! I gotta go! I have a

presentation in 5 mintues!

NICK

Bye, good luck!

SARAH

Bye!

She smiles and trots away

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

Drama geeks are all in a cramped room. Boxes are everywhere,

it looks like a temporary location. Everyone is talking and

socializing, but Kim is deep in her script, highlighting

lines and deep in thought. No one is socializing with her.

Julie, a drama geek who has always been the star of every

show and is very controlling and bitchy, approaches her.

JULIE

(curt)

Hi Kim

KIM

Hi Julie

JULIE

(huffy)

I just want to let you know, you

may have the lead for now, but the

entire cast expects you to put in

the time and work necessary for a

successful show and NOT a huge

disaster.

KIM

(hardens)

And what makes you think this will

be a disaster?

JULIE

(bitchy)

Well when a freak burnout just

"decides" one day she wants to be

in the school play. This may be

something that grabs your

attention for a second, but this

is important to SOME of us.

KIM

(condescending)

Julie, are you upset that YOU

didn't get Annie and I did?

JULIE

(flustered)

no! Mrs. Looser always makes me

the leads. She had to give someone

else a chance. Why that someone

was you, I have no idea. She must have

taken pity on you.

KIM

(clenching her teeth)

You better watch your back- you

have no idea who you are dealing

with.

Julie is about to open her mouth but Kim cuts across her-

KIM

(intense)

And I'm here because I'm good. I

kick ass actually.

Mrs. Losser claps her hands together and Julie scurries away.

TEACHER

OK OK! Please settle down. I know

this is hard while we are waiting

for the stage to be finished, but

lets try and work with what we

have. Then finished product will

be beautiful and amazing, and

perfect for the production!

(Looks around)

OK Kim?

Kim looks up at the teacher

TEACHER

Lets go though a musical run of "I think I'm gonna like it"

Kim nervously gets up and walks to the front, Julie

following behind her.

TEACHER

(looking around)

And the chorus??

half a dozen kids walk behind where Kim and Julie are

standing. They are all holding sheet music.

TEACHER

(to kid sitting at piano)

Billy, music please?

Music starts and Kim and Julie glare at each other

JULIE

(her singing voice is operatic and shrill)

Cecille will pick out all your

clothes! Your bath is drawn by

Mrs. Greer! Annette comes in to

make your bed...

KIM

(loud, confident, and clear)

I think I'm gonna like it here!

JULIE

(angry, louder then Kim)

The swimming pool is to the left

Teacher waves her hands and the music stops.

TEACHER

no no no something isn't right, Billy is that the right key?

BILLY

yeah I think so

Teacher looks at her notes and Julie walks over to the piano

and wispers something in Billys ear. He then nods and Julie walks back over

to the front.

BILLY

Ms. Losser, I got it now!

TEACHER

(looking up from her notes)

ok ok lets take it from the top!

Music starts over but sounds a little off

JULIE

(singing off key, looking confused)

Cecille will pick out all your

clothes! Your bath is drawn by

Mrs. Greer! Annette comes in to

make your bed...

KIM

(also off key)

I think I'm gonna like it here!

JULIE

(singing getting pissed)

The swimming pool is to the left

(sighs, spoken to Billy)

Sorry Billy stop stop I'm sorry this isn't right!

Billy stops playing but looks at Julie in shock

JULIE

Ms. Losser I'm sorry but Billy is

not playing this is the right key.

(to Billy, rude)

I thought you knew what you were

doing?

BILLY

(mad)

But you told me to-

TEACHER

(stern)

Billy- did you practice at all?

BILLY

(stumbling)

Yes I um I

TEACHER

(sighs)

We don't have time for this, you

are band leader, this is your job.

The key, by the way, is A minor.

(pauses)

are you now ready?

Billy nods. Kim looks over at Julie. She rolls her eyes,

and Kim shoots her an evil look.

TEACHER

OK! From "the tennis court" and

GO!

music starts again, this time correct.

JULIE

(singing)

The tennis court is in the rear

KIM

(spoken as Annie)

I never even picked up a racket.

HALLWAY

Nick and Lindsay are trotting down the hallway following the

sound of the music. Nick looks though the window of the

classroom where Kim is and waves Lindsay over, who stands on

her tippy toes to look inside.

IN CLASSROOM

Kim is becoming more and more confident sounding great. The

better she sounds, the more Julie is getting stressed and

angry which is coming though her performance. She hates that

someone else has the spotlight.

KIM

(Singing, perfect)

I know I'm gonna like it here

Used to room in a tomb

Where i'd sit and freezeeeeeeeeee

Get me now, holy cow

Could someeeeoooooneeee pinch me

pleaseeeeeee

JULIE

(trying to catch up to the music, rushed, singing)

We've never had a little girl

CHORUS

(singing)

We've never had a little girl

HALLWAY

Nick and Lindsay look at each other in shock of how good Kim is

LINDSAY

(silently mouths)

wow!

Nick nods vigorously

CLASSROOM

JULIE

(singing, voice cracks)

We hope you understand, Your wish is our command

KIM

(with julie and chorus, louder then both and pitch perfect)

I know I'm gooooooooooonna

liiiiiiiiike it hereeeeeeeeeee!!

Teacher and other students clap loudly. Kim smiles and Julie sulks

TEACHER

(still clapping)

WOW. I mean wow Kim, I mean

excellent everyone,really great!

as the class scatters, Mrs. Losser walks up to Kim

TEACHER

(whispering quickly)

wonderful Kim, just amazing, I

don't know how we survived without

you. Keep practicing!

Kim grins and looks right at Julie who is standing nearby, eavesdropping

KIM

Thanks Mrs. Losser!

She walks back to her desk and pulls out her script again,

and looks up to see Mrs, Losser going over the sheet music

with Julie. She ends her conversation with Mrs. Losser and walks back

towards Kim and thorws a copy of sheet music on her desk.

Some lines are re-written and crossed out.

KIM

What this?

JULIE

(fake nice bitchy)

Oh, well I spoke to Mrs.Losser. We

think Annie has enough songs in

the show and we think it's

important you give some of the

other characters a chance. We

pulled out some dialoge and some

of Annie's versus.Grace is a very

important character and my voice

needs to be highlighted more.

KIM

(looking at the pissed)

Grace is HARDLY in the main cast,

Julie, I wouldn't call her an important character.

a few other students turn their heads and watch as

Mrs.Losser walks by,Julie gets her attention.

JULIE

(louder so the people around them can hear)

Mrs. Losser, Kim doesn't think

that Grace is an important

character in the play. I'm trying

to explain to her how every

character is central and important

to the whole production.

TEACHER

(stopping at Kim's desk)

Thats right. Kim I know you are

new to this, but drama club isn't

an individualized activity like

the swim team or track. We work

together as a whole to create the

best production possible. If we

don't remember that, we won't have

a successful show, okay?

KIM

But!

TEACHER

(leaning down so only Kim and the eavesdropping Julie can hear)

I expect that you commit fully to

this aspect of play. There are

plenty of others who would love to

fill your shoes. You are very

lucky to be in the lead your frist

year in the club. Many of these

students have worked for years and

are still in the chorus.

KIM

Trust me- there will be no

problem. I am 100 commited Mrs.

Losser.

Kim looks over at Julie who is pretending to go over her

lines, she smiles devilishly at Kim who blases at her. Julie

starts talking to a girl next to her and laughs, looking at

Kim.

TEACHER

But so far I see only great things

from you. Great job today Miss.

Kelly, keep it up.

She walks away Kim staring down Julie and her giggling friends

INT. APARTMENT- NIEL'S DAD - NIGHT

Boxes are everywhere- there is a leather couch and big

screen tv, as well as some kick-knacks that look like Niel's

dad took them from his old house. There are a few empty wine

bottles and glasses scattered around. Niel and Mr. Schwiber

come though the door, Niel holding an overnight bag and Mr.

Schwiber holding a carryout bag

DR. SHWIBER

OK buddy, I'll set the table for

this chinese and you can put your

stuff down in the guest bedroom-

your bedroom.

NEIL

OK

Neil walks around the apartment, checking it out with mixed

emotion. He spies the big screen tv and atari his dad set up

for him, but touches a photo framed of himself and his dad,

he is sad his mom is not in the pic. There is an ashtray

with an almost gone cigar sitting inside.

DR. SHWIBER (os)

(from the kitchen)

you like the TV? I got a great

deal on it. Video games will be

pretty awesome on the tv!

Niel spots a vase from his house and picks it up.

NEIL

Does mom know you have this vase?

DR. SHWIBER (os)

(yelling)

Oh yeah, she let me keep a few

things from the house. I need to

spruce the place up a bit. I don't

want company to think I don't have

any style or taste do I?

NEIL

(to himself)

company?

He wanders into his dads bedroom. It is tricked out like a

1970's love den, with leppard comforter, satin sheets, sexy

posters/artwork, candles ect. Neil's face contorts and he

backs out of the room.

DR. SHWIBER (os)

(yelling)

Niel, the food is ready! What are

you doing crazy guy?

He appears in the bedroom and jumps in front of Neil.

DR. SHWIBER

Heeey, like my new bedroom? Got a

great deal on the bedding and a

woman at work helped me pick out

the candles!

NEIL

candles?

DR. SHWIBER

Well, you know, now that I'm

living on my own, I can decorate

any way I want! My bedroom should

say "I'm single!"

Niel nods noncommittally

DR. SHWIBER

(putting his hands on Niels shoulders and steers him into the hallway)

Lets throw your stuff down and eat

so we can play some astorids, hmmm?

NEIL

(really trying)

sure dad, sounds great!

His dad takes off and Niel heads into the guest room, filled

with boxes. There is a twin bed in the room and Niel looks

though a stack of comic books left for him on the

nightstand.

DR. SHWIBER (os)

(yelling)

Come on, dinners ready!

Neil sighs and walks out of the room

INT. WIER DININGROOM - NIGHT

Lindsay is re-arranging the study materials, waiting for

Daniel to get there. She looks at her watch, then sits down

at the table and picks up her book and starts reading. The

phone rings in the distance. A moment later Jeane enters the

room.

JEANE

Lindsay, Nicks on the phone

Lindsay sighs and puts the book down and follows her mom

into the kitchen. Jeane goes back to washing the dishes,

Lindsay takes the phone.

GO KART TRACK

Nick is on the payphone at an outdoor go kart track. Daniel

and Ken are in the background horsing around.

NICK

Lindsay

LINDSAY

Whats up Nick? Where are you? Its

so loud!

NICK

We're at the new go kart track,

it's awesome, they have batting

cages and everything!

LINDSAY

(not impressed)

Sounds fun Nick

NICK

It's really fun, you want to come

down here?

In the background, Daniel has shoved a go kart helmet on ken

backwards and ken is walking like frankenstien while Daniel

pushes him- they smash into Nick

NICK

(laughs and turns around)

Hey!

LINDSAY

(hears laughing in the backgroud)

Hello?

NICK

(to Lindsay)

Yeah?

Ken takes the helmet off and Daniel stands next to Nick

LINDSAY

Yeah I can't- Daniel and I are

studying for our English quiz

Daniel gestures for Nick to hand him the phone

NICK

He wants to talk to you, hold on-

LINDSAY

(confused)

who?

Daniel takes the phone

DANIEL

Hey Linds!

LINDSAY

Daniel? I thought you were coming

over?

DANIEL

I am I am, I just wanted to tell

you that I would be a little late.

LINDSAY

How late?

DANIEL

I'll be over soon. Unless you want

to come down here, they have kick

ass go karts, Ken and I are going

to go around a few more times.

Ken jumps on top of him and Daniel laughs and pushs him off

LINDSAY

Hello?

DANIEL

Yeah see you soon

LINDSAY

(not caring anymore)

ok

The phone clicks and she looks at it as a dial tone is

heard. She hangs up the phone and heads back into the dining

room.

INT. LUNCHROOM - DAY

Freaks minus Kim are sitting at the lunch table. Lindsay

appraches and plops down

LINDSAY

(casual)

so- what happened to you last

night Daniel?

KEN

Oh, he was off crying like a big

baby- he couldn't stand to be a

LOSER!

Ken and Nick slap hands

DANIEL

shut up, my go kart malfunctioned

KEN

to go really really slow?

ken and nick laugh

DANIEL

(to Ken)

Yeah, like your brain?

NICK

(mocking)

ooooooooo- don't worry I'll give

you another chance to kick my ass

tonight-

(to lindsay)

we're going back

LINDSAY

(she looks at Daniel)

to the go kart place?

DANIEL

Yeah. And this time you have no

choice, you are coming along!

NICK

(agreeing)

Yeah- Maybe you can kick Daniels

ass too!

LINDSAY

(shrugging)

probably

DANIEL

(being silly)

you'll see.. just wait till I pull

out my rocket launchers!

makes vroooming noise and loud screeching noise

KEN

(talking superfast like a speedracer cartoon)

you can not race in this race, it

is much to dangerous racer x.

they laugh

DANIEL

(to Lindsay)

are you coming?

LINDSAY

no! I have homework to do, plus

I'm still grounded, it's a school

night-

DANIEL

(rolls his eyes)

blah blah blah yeah we get it. You

never hang out anymore!

LINDSAY

(getting mad)

Well I'm sorry I care about

things-

DANIEL

Hey! I care about things!

LINDSAY

You didn't seem to care last night

Ken and Nick look confused

DANIEL

I care- I just don't need to spend

every single day studyin! I need

to have some fun! Lighten up will

you?

LINDSAY

(standing up)

Here we go again, it's always the

same thing with you guys, I can't

keep having this same argument!

NICK

(putting his hands up in the air)

hey hey, I'm not complaining!

KEN

Yeah, study Lindsay, right on!

LINDSAY

(stares at Daniel for a second)

I thought you cared about school

and needed my help. You are a

piece of work you know that? Have

fun driving your stupid go kart

around, I'm done

Lindsay storms off. Ken and Nick seem shocked by this, and

Daniel hides that he is troubled by Lindsays reaction. His

eyes follow her leaving the lunchroom.

KEN

Someone has their period

DANIEL

Yeah REALLY

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

English class. Daniel is sitting behind Lindsay holding his

book. The whole class is silently reading expect Daniel. He

is looking around the room, bored. His eyes land on Lindsay,

she is engrossed in her book, playing with a piece of her

hair. It seems like he is kind of checking her out. He

glaces up at Mr. Mead who is sitting at his desk grading

papers.

DANIEL

(to lindsay)

hey-pssst lindsay

LINDSAY

(looking up)

what?

DANIEL

(wispering)

I'm sorry about last night ok? I

just don't think this studying

thing is for me.

LINDSAY

(looking back at her book)

Fine. Ok.

DANIEL

you're mad?

LINDSAY

(though gritted teeth)

I'm not mad. I'm trying to finish

the chapter like everyone else.

She gestures around the room and Daniel looks at everyone

reading and writing notes, he looks aliented from his classmates.

DANIEL

okay okay. But we are good though?

Millie looks up from her desk across the row

MILLE

Shhhhhh

Daniel starts to laugh but quits when Lindsay shoots him a scathing look.

DANIEL

(wispering)

Still friends though, right?

he holds his hand down for her to hit

MR MEAD

Mr. Desrio, PLEASE! If you want

to flush your future down the

toliet thats fine and dandy, but

don't distrub everyone else. The

students are trying to read!

All of the sudden a large drill sounds and the class looks

around and Mr. Mead rolls his eyes. Daniel says nothing, he

just pulls his hand back and leans back in his chair.

Lindsay gives him a brief smile.

MR MEAD

(yelling over the noise)

Enough of this construction

already!

Everyone is covering their ears and wincing at the noise. It

finally stops and Mr. Mead looks at the clock.

MR MEAD

My god I hope they are done with

this for the hour! We only have a

few minutes left. Why don't you

guys pair up and go over the study

questions, ok?

The class starts to move around, Daniel leans forward at his

desk, about to talk to Lindsay, but she aburtly gets up and

sits in a desk near Millie. Daniel looks around as everyone

pairs up. No one approaches him. Lindsay and Millie are

engaged in the book, talking and laughing. Lindsay doesn't

even glace back at Daniel. He feels like an idoit.

EXT. UNDER THE BLEACHERS - DAY

Kim walks outside past contruction and to under the

bleachers where Nick, Daniel, Lindsay, and Sarah are hanging

out.

KIM

Hey guys!

LINDSAY

(walking up to her)

Kim! Where have you been the past

few days? I called you!

KIM

(honestly)

sorry sorry, I know- I've been

busy.

LINDSAY

I know- I heard-

NICK

(interrupting)

We saw you practicing for the

play! You are really good!

LINDSAY

(excited, to Kim)

Well yeah, we did see you,and you

were really great, I had no idea

you could sing like that!

Sarah looks annoyed at Nick gushing over someone else.

Daniel is smirking, chewing gum and trying to look distracted.

NICK

Yeah Yeah you should sing for our

band, it would sound so great, and

we could sing some fleetwood mac

or Joplin- we never get to do

those songs!

KIM

(overwhelmed)

whoa whoa whoa guys- calm down.

LINDSAY

What made you decide, I mean I

never thought in a million years,

you would be into drama!

Kim loves the attention, she leans aganist the wall and

glaces at Daniel and then back at Lindsay who has come up

next to her and Nick who is hanging on her every word.

KIM

I don't know, I got stuck in

detention one day with Mrs. Losser

and I guess I was good at it. And

it's hard not to like something

your good at.

NICK

(nodding)

Yeah yeah though it does seem like

you would make the perfect

actress. You are really dramatic.

(scared she might blow up at him)

I mean you know how to get people

fired up, push their buttons

KIM

(sincere)

Thank You. And I realized I'm so

much happier that I have a release

for my rage- I'm not so pissed off

anymore.

Daniel finally speaks

DANIEL

There aren't enough plays in the

world to release that level of

rage.

he looks disappointed no one laughed. Kim ignores him.

LINDSAY

and you got the lead! I'm so proud

of you Kim- I mean this could be

your thing, Chicago has a great

performing arts college, or you

could go to New York or Calfornia.

KIM

Lets not get carried away. Plus,

I'm not going anywhere if Julie

Arst has anything to do with it.

NICK

Who's Julie Arst?

SARAH

This girl who is president of the

drama club, she stars in the play

every year, she is a nice girl.

KIM

(to Sarah)

no- shes not a nice girl. She is a

sneaky, coniving, jealous little

bitch who is trying to bring me

down. She thinks I'm going to fall

on my face and she will get to

play Annie.

(sad and annoyed)

Must of the drama club kisses her

ass

LINDSAY

(realizing)

Oh no! I remember her- she used to

terrorize Millie in drama club!

Thats why she dropped out.

(feels bad)

Yeah, I hear she is really

horrible.

KIM

well she controls everything, and

she thinks I'm a hack.

SARAH

You should just talk to her- tell

her you are serious about the play

and you won the role fair and

square, handle it maturely.

Kim rolls her eyes

LINDSAY

Or don't do anything Kim- just

practice and do your part. Your

talent will come though, it

doesn't matter what she says.

KIM

(nods)

Yeah, I'm not letting some drama

geek take this away from me.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL - DAY

Geeks walk past the construction, and the freaks under the

bleachers. Sam waves to Lindsay and she waves back.

BILL

So how is your dad's? What is his

apartment like?

NEIL

(horrifed)

It's gross

SAM

(nervous)

Like dirty gross? Are the cockroaches and mold everywhere?

NEIL

He lives in an apartment in Royal

Oak, not a duplex in downtown

Detroit! No not dirty gross,

creepy gross.

They start to walk towards home

BILL

What do you mean?

NEIL

His room looks like - He has satin

sheets and candles, it looks like

(struggling)

It looks like Shaft's

apartment!

SAM

(laughing)

Does he have girls there? Boy your

dad doesn't waste time!

NEIL

Shut up Sam. He want the "world to

know" he is single! Can't the

world wait a few months? I mean he

just moved out!

BILL

Your mom and dad have been married

a long time, maybe he is ready to

date again. Give him a break.

NEIL

(sarcastic)

OK sure Bill, so when are you going to

start calling Coach Fredricks "Daddy?"

BILL

NO! But I hated it at first and

now, now it isn't so bad, I mean,

he makes my mom happy.

They are walking down the street past the school now

NEIL

No- you guys, it's weird. I mean

look at this, it was in the living room.

He stops walking and pulls a small handheld book out of his backpack. They

all look at it.

SAM

Kama- Krama- Su-tray

(looking closer)

Karma Sutrah

NEIL

(opens the book)

Look!

They recoil.

BILL

ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww

SAM

(pointing)

What is that? It looks like an

octopus having sex with a human!

NEIL

(worried)

You guys, it's really weird- it's

all these weird animals or people,

or people who look not human, like

distorted. They are doing all

kinds of sexual things to each

other.

BILL

(looking horrified)

Why Why does your dad have this?

NEIL

I don't know, do you think he is

in a cult or something? I mean I

feel strange, I miss my house and

my room. I don't want to go back

to his apartment tonight.

SAM

Listen, hes not in a cult, he is

just probably lonely. We can go

over there with you, so it's not

weird or anything.

NEIL

I told him I was going to Bill's

for dinner.

SAM

so? we will come over with you, I

know your dad likes us- we can all

have dinner and your house and by

the time we both go home,

everything will be normal again.

NEIL

(reluctant)

Well oh ok

(looking at them before shutting the book and putting it away

Thanks guys.

INT. NEIL'S DAD'S APARTMENT - DAY

The boys walk though the front door. It's very quiet. A

women's muffled laugher is heard. Neil spots champagne and

two glasses on the kitchen table. Sam and Bill stand in the

doorway as a clueless Neil walks into the hallway.

NEIL

(calling out)

Dad? Dad? I'm home, Sam and Bill

wanted to see you and come over

for dinner.

he looks at Bill and Sam and shrugs he heads in the hallway,

outside his dads door.

NEIL

Dad?

suddenly the door bursts open and a women, pretty in her

30's is standing there laughing with her back to him,she is

wearing Dr.Schwibers dress shirt and no pants. In the room,

the bed is a mess and Dr. Schwiber is in his boxers, in the

middle of pulling on pants, also laughing. He sees Niel

before the woman does. Niel is frozen in shock.

DR. SHWIBER

(shocked)

Niel, what- what are you doing

home?

the woman turns around and gasps. She runs into the room and

Dr. Schwiber quickly buttons his pants and rushes forward,

pulling the door behind him.

DR. SHWIBER

I thought you were going to Bill's

for dinner

Dr. Schwiber looks at Sam and Bill in the hallway, horrifed

NEIL

(catatonic,staring at the bedroom door)

I was... We decided to come here for

dinner so we could...

(slows down)

so they could see you.

DR. SHWIBER

(waving to boys)

Hi Kids, sorry you had to see

this. Why don't you guys head

outside for a few, and I'll take

care of things over here. Then I

can take you out for some pizza,

how does that sound?

The nod, unsure of what to say.

SAM

(backing out the door)

Um ok- um

BILL

(to Niel)

We- we will be outside

They shut the door behind them as Niel starts to snap out of

it, he walks into the living room.

NEIL

(quietly)

who is that?

DR. SHWIBER

(following him)

I'm sorry son, I didn't hear that

NEIL

(anger building)

I said WHO is THAT?

DR. SHWIBER

(earnest)

Neil, I am very very sorry, I

honeslty did not think you were

going to be home until later...

NEIL

(close to yelling)

WHO IS SHE

DR. SHWIBER

(even and calm)

She is a friend of mine

NEIL

A friend? A friend who is wearing

your shirt? What is this place

some crazy vodoo, sex den?

DR. SHWIBER

(chuckles)

Love den? no Niel, I don't think

so. This place is pathetic. I

haven't decorated, there are loads

of boxes to unpack, this hardly

feels like a love den let alone a

home.

NEIL

You moved out a week ago. I

thought you cared about spending

time with me but you already have

some woman over?

DR. SHWIBER

Niel it's not like that, Clare and

I have been involved for a while-

I mean your mother and I- we have

had problems..

NEIL

(standing up trying not to cry)

I don't want to hear it. You have

a problem. You are sick. You care

about women and sex more then your

own son!

DR. SHWIBER

(raising his voice)

Now wait just a minute there

NEIL

I wish I didn't have to stay here

at this horrible place. I wish I

was a moms- at my REAL home.

DR. SHWIBER

(getting desprate, emotional)

I may not be perfect, but I am

your father. You are the most

important thing to me in the

world.

NEIL

(yelling)

You don't act like it!

(he walks towards the door)

I-I'm not staying here anymore- I

can't! I'm going home!

Neil storms off and slams the door shut behind him. Dr.

Shwiber sighs and sits down on the couch. The bedroom door

opens and the women calls him name.

DR. SHWIBER

(distracted and upset)

not now Clare.

INT. BILL'S HOUSE - NIGHT

The door to Bill's house swings open and Niel storms in

followed by Bill and Sam. he walks over to the couch and

flops down.

NEIL

I told him I didn't want to stay

there and that I was going home. I

didn't even grab my stuff or

anything. What am I going to do

now?

SAM

well, don't you have stuff at your

mom's?

NEIL

I don't want to ACTUALLY go home-

I want him to just think I'm going

home.

BILL

Well you can stay here. My mom

won't mind and you can borrow my

clothes for school tomorrow.

NEIL

(eyeing Bill's outfit)

Your look is not exactly my

style..

(the sighs)

Thanks

SAM

Why don't you want to go home?

NEIL

Because, I would have to tell my

mom what happened, and that would

just upset her and make her sad. I

don't want to make things worse.

BILL

Neil, I mean really. I know it

sucks, but you don't want your mom

to be sad- you shouldn't want your

dad to be sad either.

NEIL

(defensive)

I don't!

BILL

Coach Fredricks makes my mom

happy. Maybe this lady makes your

dad happy.

NEIL

(shaking his head)

ew- I don't even want to hear

about it!

Door opens and Bill's mom walks in followed by fredircks

BILL'S MOM

(happy surprise)

Oh hi there!

BILL

mom, can Niel and Sam stay for

dinner? And can Niel stay the

night?

BILL'S MOM

(overwhelmed)

Oh well, um, yes of course, I

think I have enough chicken for

everyone. We will have to discuss

the sleepover with Niel's dad

though. It's a school night.

NEIL

(jumping in)

You can call him- I- I don't want to

BILL'S MOM

(ackward but nice)

um well then sure ok I'll give him a call

COACH

(waving to boys)

Hi boys, whats going on.

There is an ackward scilence as Bill's mom walks into the

kitchen and fredricks rests his hands on the couch. Finally

Sam speaks.

SAM

Not much. Just wondering if you

are going to make us run laps

tomorrow

(he lets out a small laugh)

COACH

(good natured)

Ah! We will see about that.

(to Bill)

Ready for the meet tomorrow? I was

looking over your times at

yesterdays practice and you are

improving every day, I think you

have a good chance of placing.

BILL

(nodding)

Me too.

COACH

(smiles)

Great! Thats what I like to hear.

Big meal tonight and then early to

bed so you are at your best

tomorrow. I better go help in the

kitchen before I get busted.

BILL'S MOM (os)

(yelling)

Honey, can you come peel the

potatos?

COACH

(yelling back)

coming!

(wispers to boys)

see?

Bill and Sam giggle as he dashes off

NEIL

What are you, best friends now?

BILL

(shurgs)

no! But I don't hate his guts

anymore

Niel looks thoughtful

LATER THAT NIGHT

Niel is in his pj's walking to the bathroom and stops

outside the bathroom door to watch the living room. It is

very late at night. Bill's mom and fredricks are sitting on

the couch with their backs to him watching carson and let

out a huge laugh. They laugh again and fredricks kisses

bills mom in a lighthearted way, quickly as they both are

laughing. As fredricks looks back at the screen and laughs

again, we see Bill's mom looking at him, she is blistfully

happy in love. Niel looks thoughtful again.

INT. DRAMA CLASS - DAY

Kim is not there but Julie is standing over Kim's desk

messing around with some papers on it. Julie looks over at

her friends who laugh. Kim is seen walking down the hallway

towards the room and Julie's friends whisper for her to hurry

and she scurries away, covering her laugher by covering her

mouth. She sits back down with her friends and they watch

Kim walk into the classroom and sits down. One of her

friends giggles and she harshy tells the girl to shut up.

She girl looks hurt.

KIM

(fake)

Hi Julie, ready for our scene?

JULIE

(sickly sweet)

you bet!

Her friends giggle

KIM

(sarcastic rolling her eyes)

alright

TEACHER

(loud)

Kim, Julie, lets go!

Kim ignores Julie and walks forward with her script. Julie

smirks at her friends and walks to the front of the room

TEACHER

aaaand scene!

KIM

(playing annie)

Gee, it's really big.

JULIE

(overacting, dramatic)

Benjamin, Benjamin, this is our

Christmas guest, Annie. Annie this

is Benjamin

KIM

Hello…Benjamin.

DRAMA DUDE

(bows)

hello

JULIE

May I take your coat?

KIM

Will I get it back?

JULIE

(takes coat)

Of course you will.

Julie gives pretend coat to drama geek who takes it and

walks off the stage.

JULIE

Now, what do you want to do first?

KIM

I'm hungry.Are sea gulls good

eatin'?

Julie just stares at her

KIM

(looking directly at Julie)

I'm hungry. Are sea gulls good eatin'?

Julie looks at her and shrugs. Kim rolls her eyes and looks

at the teacher who looks puzzled.

KIM

(mumbling quickly to Julie)

Very good. Better with feathers

off!

JULIE

(acting confused and annoyed)

what?

KIM

(sighs loudly)

If you would learn your lines

Julie you would know that you are

sopposed to say "Very good. Better

with feathers off!" and then I

say.

(looks at the script)

Here Nellie, take that down to the

cook and tell him to make me a sea

gull sandwich...

TEACHER

Kim, what are you doing, is this some sort of a joke?

some of the students laugh and Julie just stands there

KIM

The joke is that SHE doesn't know

her lines? I can't work with

someone who isn't prepared.

JULIE

I don't think I'm the one who isn't prepared.

KIM

OK- say your damn line!..."Very

good. Better with feathers off!"

The class giggles again

JULIE

(condescending crosses her arms)

Thats not my line.

Kim walks over to Julie and holds the script in front of Julie

KIM

(raising her voice, boiling with anger)

RIGHT HERE. It says

(to Julie but also to class)

ANNIE- Are sea gulls good eatin'?

SITTING BULL- With feathers off.

ANNIE-Here Nellie, take that down

to the cook...

(looking closer)

What? SITTING BULL? What?

Teacher walks to front of class and looks over Kim's

shoulder

TEACHER

(smiling and letting out a short laugh)

This isn't the script from "Annie", this is from "Annie get

your gun", The Rogers and Hammerstein musical!

The class laughs and Julie joins in. Kim goes from confused

to covering her embarrassment with

laughter.The Bell rings and the students scatter. Julie

gives Kim one last look before going to gather her things.

TEACHER

(yells over chatter)

Alright Alright, we will continue

tomorrow

(quietly to Kim)

can I see you after class

KIM

(staring at Julie walk out the door)

yeah

The wait for the last person to leave. Kim is gathering her

things and is very pissed off. Mrs. Losser walks to the door

and shuts it.

TEACHER

(sitting down)

Kim. Do you need me to tell you

again for serious these students

take drama?

KIM

(bitchy)

No- you don't

TEACHER

although I did find that little

prank slightly amusing, it again

shows me that you aren't taking

this seriously.

(pauses)

You have a talent like that I

haven't seen in years, and when

you are acting, it really seems

like you are enjoying yourself. I

don't want you to throw that all

away.

KIM

(jumping down her throat)

I didn't do it! I don't even know

what "Annie's gun" or whatever

this other play is- Julie and her

stupid friends must have messed

with my script pages-

(to herself)

I'll mess HER up.

TEACHER

(kind but stern)

well ok even if that was the case,

which I doubt. I would think that

you would be paying enough

attention and would have studied

the script enough that you would

be aware that what you were

looking at was not right.

KIM

but- Julie set me up, she thinks

I'm a loser who will flake out- no

talent- she just jealous!

TEACHER

Well, this sort of thing takes a

lot of commitment. And Julie is

VERY commited.

KIM

(standing)

This is total crap! I don't need

this, forget your lame ass

play-you can give Julie the lead

now, beacause I quit!

She starts to walk away

TEACHER

(calling after her)

Why do you do something else for a

change and NOT give up. Prove

Julie wrong!

Kim pauses and looks back at Mrs. Losser for a second. She

hit an emotional nerve. She looks like she might cry. Just

just as quick she hardens, turns back around and stomps out

the door.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Lindsay and Amy are in the hallway after school talking, Ken

and Daniel approch them

AMY

Hey

KEN

What are you guys doing?

LINDSAY

We were just watching studying for

our spanish test tomorrow

DANIEL

Yeah? Feliz Navidad. Have no idea what that means.

AMY

(deadpan)

That means marry christmas loser

KEN

Yeah, thats why you always see it

written on ornatments or in lights

or christmas trees?

Daniel laughs

DANIEL

Me casa is Su Casa- it's on my welcome mat

LINDSAY

My house is your house?

KEN

(interputing)

You guys want to go get something

to eat? I'm starving!

AMY

(leans into ken)

I could go for some Rams Horn

DANIEL

Yeah, me to

They start to walk down the hallway towards the exit. Amy

and Ken start talking amoungst themselves, they are holding

hands. They walk though the doors into the parking lot.

DANIEL

I'll drive-

(pointing at amy and ken)

Just don't make out all over my

back seat. Its gross.

AMY

Ha! Like you are one to talk. You

and Kim would practicly put on sex

shows for us!

DANIEL

no way, your crazy!

Lindsay starts to walk in the other direction, Daniel

notices and turns around

DANIEL

Hey! Where are you going?

LINDSAY

home

AMY

I thought you were coming with us?

LINDSAY

no, I'm not hungry really.

AMY

OK- see you tomorrow

LINDSAY

(waves)

bye guys

Lindsay continues to walk away, but then quickly turns

around

LINDSAY

Hey Amy! Don't forget to call me

tonight about the test.

AMY

(turning around)

Oh yeah, ok I'll call you! Bye!

LINDSAY

bye!

Lindsay turns back around and continues to walk away. They

get to Daniels car and it is clear he is distracted. He

opens the car door

KEN

What crawled up your butt?

DANIEL

(brushes it off)

Nothing!

INT. DANIELS ROOM - NIGHT

Daniels room looks like the typical teenage bedroom, just

dingier. Ther are car and girl posters everywhere, an

ashtray that hasn't been cleaned out in forever, comic books

and clothes everywhere, his bed is a mess. He storms though

the door, and starts looking all over for something.

Under a pile of clothes on his bed, he finds "Catcher in the

Rye". He stares at it for a second before pacing the room a

few times. He opens the book, reads for a second, then

shuffles forward a bunch of pages, indicating that there is

so much more to read. He puts the book down and

looks at the clock. He rolls streches. He rubs

his eyes hard and walks over to his desk, where he lights a

cig . He paces the room again and then sits down on the

floor, his back aganist the bed and opens the book and

starts to read..

FADE OUT FADE IN

Daniel is still on the floor, he puts his cig out in an

ashtray of about 5 or 6 fresh cigs. He is really into the

book, reading intently

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

English class, teacher is talking, Daniels seat is empty.

MR MEAD

So what do you guys think the red

hunting hant represents?

A student answers the question as Daniel slips in though the

back door and slides into his seat. Lindsay turns around at

the noise of him entering, but turns back around when she

sees who it is.

MR MEAD

Mr. Desario, you are late. Class

started 15 minutes ago.

DANIEL

Yeah? Well at least I'm here!

a few students laugh. Mr. Mead sighs. He is exhausted. He

ignores Daniel and continutes on.

MR MEAD

So it's this phonieness, of the

adult world, that has holden so

angry, so offended. He doesn't

want to grow up bc he doesn't want

to become one of these phoney

people. Can someone give me an

example of a one of these people?

a few hands shoot into the air, Lindsay is one of them.

Daniel thorws his hand up before he knows what he is doing.

MR MEAD

(more curious then shocked)

Desario?

DANIEL

His brother, that guy, what was

his name?

MR MEAD

D.B.?

DANIEL

Yeah, D.B. He sold out for

hollywood. He was a great writer

but now only cares about money,

and girls and cars or whatever.

MR MEAD

(surprised)

Yes, Holden seems to be offended

by DB's lifestyle. Now comparing

that to how he feels about his

little sister, Phoebe. To him, she

is pure and innocent, why?

LINDSAY

(throws her hand in the air)

Because she is a child. She can't

be phoney, I mean- she hasn't

grown up yet.

DANIEL

(just talking to the teacher)

But everyone isn't a phoney, they

just aren't kids anymore.

MR MEAD

Thats just Holdens point of view.

He doesn't see the adult world

like that- like most of us do.

DANIEL

(not raising his hand or anything)

But he's a hypocrite

Lindsay turns around in her seat and Mr. Mead nods

MR MEAD

He is Daniel, thats right. How?

DANIEL

He lies to everyone. Sometimes for

no reason at all, for like fun or

somethin'. He is doing what he is

accusing everyone else of doing.

He's being phoney or whatever.

MR MEAD

exactly!

DANIEL

Right! And he knows is adult enough to realize what he is doing

but to much of a child to care or try to stop.

Lindsay fully turns around in her seat to stare at Daniel.

She is in shock with the rest of the class. Mr. Mead is just

getting more and more excited.

MR MEAD

Great Daniel! Now lets move on to

another big theme, death.

Mr. Mead continutes talking to the class. Lindsay is still

staring at Daniel is disbelief. He smirks and acts like this

is all normal for him.

DANIEL

(defensive to lindsays stare and trying to contain his glee)

What?

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Sam, Stacey, Bill, and Niel are talking by two double doors

The constrution workers are working on. Niel is wearing a button down

that is clearly Bill's shirt. It is too long in the sleeves

and hits Neil mid-thigh.

STACEY

Bill, I heard you have your first

meet today, are you excited. Sam

and I are going to come watch you.

What about you Neil?

BILL

(modest)

Thanks

NEIL

(shrugs)

Yeah, sure

STACEY

(looking at Niel's clothes)

You look different today

SAM

(laughing)

Thats because he is wearing Bill's shirt!

NEIL

(mean to Bill)

You dress like a geek.

BILL

At least I don't come to school dressed like Mr.Rogers!

NEIL

You have no idea of what fashion is- I dress myself well.

BILL

(snorting)

right.

SAM

Alright you guys, stop. Neil,

since you won't go home, you don't

have a choice. Bill is helping you

out, so shut up and leave him

alone.

NEIL

(pissed)

fine.

(annoyed but sincere)

I'm sorry

He turns towards the double doors and walks though them into

the stairwell. Bill, Sam, and Stacey look at each other.

STACEY

I don't understand what happened?

SAM

I should go talk to him

Sam walks though the doors and calls for Neil. Bill looks at Stacey

BILL

Yesterday we went to Neil's dad's

after school, and there was some

woman there- in his dad's bedroom.

STACEY

(gasps)

Oh no- poor Neil

Camera shifts to Lindsay and Kim walking down the hallway.

KIM

Lindsay, Daniel has never read a book in his life!

LINDSAY

I mean how did he know all that then, I mean really?

KIM

I don't know, maybe he guessed?

Maybe he overheard some geeks

talking!

They walk into the bathroom. Julie and her little friends

are in there talking. Kim stops in her tracks.

JULIE

(to one of her friends)

It's not that you a bad singer

Tina, it's just that I have

professional training, I mean I

have a much bigger range then you.

Tina looks sad. Julie looks up and sees Kim and Lindsay standing there.

JULIE

So I heard you quit the musical

Kim, looks like I will be playing

Annie after all. Thankfully I had

all her lines printed in the copy

room a week ago. I mean, I knew

this would happen.

KIM

(threatening)

I didn't quit!

JULIE

Thats what Marcy Tibbons said, and

she was standing right outside the

room when you said it.

KIM

Well Marcy heard wrong, bc I'm not

quitting.

JULIE

(staring to walk away)

my mistake. After yesterday's

mishap, I figured you couldn't

handle the pressure, or Mrs. Losser

didn't think you could.

KIM

(getting in her face)

Sweetheart, this little drama show

is the least of my pressures. But

you are about to feel some of your

own pressure if you keep trying to

sabotage me.

JULIE

(shaking but keeping steady with Kim)

I think I'll hold on to those

pages just in case.

Kim stares her down as Julie and her friends walk away.

LINDSAY

(laughing and shocked)

My god Kim- what was that??

KIM

(sighs)

relax

Kim starts pacing

LINDSAY

(shock)

Kim, are you actually scared of

Julie Arst?

It all comes spilling out of her, like she has been holding

this in forever.

KIM

(talking fast)

I'm not afraid, I know I can kick

her ass. But you don't understand,

whatever I do, this bitch is one

step ahead of me. I always look

bad in front of the cast, the teacher

I can't let her win.

Lindsay laughs, and quickly turns around when she notices

Kim is offended.

KIM

(harsh)

What?

LINDSAY

It's just funny, that you are

commited to staying involved in a

school activity.. only to spite

someone.

Still laughing

LINDSAY

You can't quit, you can't beat

Julie up or you will get kicked

out and she will still win, This

is quite a dilemma.

KIM

(upset)

This isn't funny, I'm serious- you

are right- what should I do??

LINDSAY

(laughter fading)

ok well I guess you have no choice

but to stay in it and do your

best.

KIM

(sarcastic)

Thats great advice

two girls walk into the bathroom and are primping in the

mirror, Lindsay and Kim ignore them.

LINDSAY

OK then just be really really mean to her!

KIM

(annoyed)

Aren't I always? to everyone?

LINDSAY

(exasperated)

I don't know, Kim, kill her and

dump the body in Lake Michigan!

Two two girls look at Lindsay like she is crazy in the

mirror and Lindsay looks embarrased. Kim isn't paying

attention.

KIM

(to herself)

not a bad idea

INT. SCHOOL LIBRARY - DAY

Lindsay and Daniel are sitting in the library at school,

there are papers all around them. Daniel has his feet up on

the table, chewing on a pencil, reading. Linsday is looking

at flashcards

LINDSAY

(looking up)

Did you get to question seven yet

He hands over piece of notebook paper without even looking up.

Lindsay takes it and turns it around in her hand.

LINDSAY

(laughs)

You write like a three year old

DANIEL

(looking up)

what?

LINDSAY

(showing him the paper)

I can't read this!

DANIEL

(grabbing the paper away)

what are you talkin about? Number

seven is negitive two.

LINDSAY

(leans in to look at paper)

wow. I would have never have

guessed that.

Daniel makes a face

LINDSAY

it doesn't matter anyway, the

answer isn't negitive 2.

DANIEL

It isn't?

LINDSAY

no.

Daniel sighs and tosses the paper on to the table

DANIEL

what is the answer then?

Lindsay stands up

LINDSAY

I'm going to the bathroom, I'll

show you when I get back

DANIEL

(sarcastic)

can't wait

Lindsay rolls her eyes and walks away. Suddenly Nick and Ken

dash up to the table

KEN

What the hell are you doing?

DANIEL

Studying

NICK

with lindsay?

DANIEL

Yeah

NICK

We were going go shoot some hoops,

are you coming?

KEN

Meaning we are going to get really

stoned, go down to the park, and

Nick here is going to throw a

basketball directly at my head.

NICK

Come on man, that was one time!

KEN

Does my head look like a

basketball hoop to you?

Someone shushes them and Ken and Nick start to laugh. Daniel

rolls his eyes.

NICK

(wispering, to Daniel)

Come on!

DANIEL

I can't

KEN

Please tell me you guys are doing

more then studying- otherwise I

just don't get it.

NICK

(looking from Ken to Daniel)

no, hes not, Lindsays just helping

him

KEN

no, he trying to get into her

pants, why else would anyone go

though this?

DANIEL

(smirks)

She's helping me

KEN

Helping you take off her pants

Ken and Daniel laugh as Lindsay approaches

LINDSAY

Hey, whats goin on?

NICK

Hey Lindsay

KEN

(turning around)

We were just going

Ken pushes Nick and they walk out of the Libary

LINDSAY

(sitting down)

I've had enough for today, do you

want to go hang out or something?

I don't have to be home for

another hour.

DANIEL

(smiles and glaces where Nick and Ken just exited)

I don't know, we still have a lot of work to do.

LINDSAY

(getting serious and opening a book)

no, you are right...

DANIEL

(content)

Lindsay, I was kidding- lets go

INT. NIELS DADS HOUSE - NIGHT

Dr.Schwiber is sitting watching tv and drinking a scotch

when Neill enters, dressed in Bill's clothing. He looks nervous. Dr. Schwiber

turns off the tv and looks at Neil.

DR. SHWIBER

Hi Son

NEIL

(looking down quiet)

hi

DR. SHWIBER

Why don't you come sit down and

talk to me.

He watches as Neil puts his school bag down and sits on the couch

DR. SHWIBER

Did you have a good day at school

today? Did Bill's mom take care of

you ok? I missed you.

NEIL

It was ok

DR. SHWIBER

(sighs and pauses)

Niel listen-

NEIL

It's fine

DR. SHWIBER

No, it's not. I'm really really

sorry. You were right, this was

supposed to be about us- I

shouldn't have Clare over when you

are around. I know it's a lot to

handle, to process.

NEIL

Dad, I can handle it

DR. SHWIBER

(insisting)

Neil, I know this upsets you.

NEIL

It would upset anyone! I mean who

wouldn't be upset to see their dad

having- doing...

(pauses)

I'm not a child anymore, I know

you and mom are going to move on-

see other people. You shielded me

when you where having problems,

you shielded me all though this

separation. I deserve honesty. I'm

not a baby, I can handle it.

DR. SHWIBER

(nodding)

You are a grown man, you CAN

handle it, and I'm sorry.

NEIL

so then tell me the truth about

Clare- who is she?

DR. SHWIBER

You want honesty..

NEIL

Yes dad, just tell me.

DR. SHWIBER

Clare is a woman I have been

seeing. We have known each other

about three months. I don't think

you have meet her, but she is a

receptionist at my office.

NEIL

(swallows hard)

at your office?

DR. SHWIBER

It's not what you may think, we

got to know each other way before

we um- well you know- before we

were spending time alone.

NEIL

(thinking hard)

but three months ago you were

still at home.

(feeling upset)

The whole family went to the the

Rosenberg bar mitzvah together!

DR. SHWIBER

I know it's hard to understand

NEIL

(realizing)

Is this why you guys are getting a

divorce? The fight you had in the

garage that one time, it was about

Clare!

DR. SHWIBER

It wasn't about Clare, it was

about what Clare represents!

NEIL

(mad)

She represents you cheating on

mom!

DR. SHWIBER

(matter of fact)

Neil, your mother told me how you

found the garage door opener last

year. This has been going for

longer then you realize. Your mom

too- I mean, we have been living

separate lives for a while now.

NEIL

(desperate)

But you were trying to work things

out- and you could have. But then

Clare came along and she- she

(boiling)

She broke up your marriage!

DR. SHWIBER

(stern)

Neil, listen to me- she did NOT

break up our marriage. Your mother

and I- by that point- things were

over between us. We were over and

we both knew it.

(sighs)

You wanted me to be honest-

NEIL

(emotionless)

I did.

DR. SHWIBER

There you go- I'm sorry things

didn't work out kid, I really am.

I wanted them too so badly.

NEIL

(starts to cry a little)

me too

They look at each other.

NEIL

I don't want you to be alone

either dad. I mean if Clare

makes you happy, then good.

DR. SHWIBER

(touched)

really?

Niel nods

INT. SCHOOL - DAY

Lindsay is walking down the stairs in thought. No one is

around, it's pretty quiet. At the bottom of the stairs, she

is grabbed and pulled under the stairs. She lets out small

yelp but starts laughing when she realizes it's Daniel.

LINDSAY

oh my god what are you doing here?

DANIEL

(laughing)

looking for you! Where were you?

This school is creepy when no one

is around!

He takes her hand and leads her into the hallway.She is

laughing but looking every which way to see if anyone sees

them.

LINDSAY

where are we going?

DANIEL

(looking back)

Lets get out of here

Lindsay pulls her hand away and puts it in her jacket pocket

LINDSAY

Where are we going!

DANIEL

(leaning in flirting)

come on lindsay, it's a surpise..

LINDSAY

(pauses)

alright alright, lets go.

She giggles as he pushes the door open and follows him out

the door as Sarah and Nick walk by

SARAH

Was that Lindsey and Daniel?

NICK

(shrugs)

I don't know, yeah I think so

SARAH

Were they holding hands?

NICK

(shocked)

what? no

(laughs)

I don't think so

SARAH

no, they were holding hands, Nick,

I saw it. I told you something was

going on.

NICK

(getting angry)

I told you nothing is going on

with Lindsay and Daniel. Thats

crazy. Lindsay is helping him

study, Daniel asked if they could

go to my house! I don't know why

you keep bringing it up, you are

acting crazy!

SARAH

I'm the one acting crazy? Me? Why

can't they go to one of their

houses to study!

NICK

I don't know! They needed a VCR or

something.I'm helping my friends,

why do you care?

SARAH

You are so defensive about this!

Its not like I care what they do.

NICK

I'm not being defensive,Why do YOU

keep talking about it? Why do you

hate her so much?

SARAH

(to herself)

oh my god

(to nick)

oh my god, you are jealous. You

are totaly still in love with her!

NICK

(self concious)

what? No! What are you talking

about, I'm not! It doesn't matter

anyway bc it's not true.

SARAH

(raising her voice)

I JUST saw them!

NICK

(starting to panic)

You didn't see anything. I mean,

even if you did, I'm sure it

wasn't what it looked like.

SARAH

(shaking her head dissapointed)

This is too wierd

NICK

(desprate)

What do you mean?

SARAH

(matter of fact)

I don't feel like having you over

today, I'm going home.

she turns and walks away

NICK

wait, no! I'm sorry! Sarah!

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

Drama club. Kim and Julie are standing in the front of the

room with the chours and the teacher trying to block off

steps for a dance number. The piano is playing and the

teacher is singing lyrics, while Kim, Julie and chours block

out their steps.

TEACHER

(half singing half talking)

The swimming pool is da da da- and

left turn around cross back

to the right and come around..the

tennis court is in the rear...stop

and turn to the left.

Kim and Julie are having trouble following directions, they

keep bumping into each other. The music stops.

TEACHER

(annoyed)

no no no no Billy stop the music,

we gotta start over, everyone stop.

Everyone stops moving and looks up at her. Kim is super

pissed and Julie is frustrated, she looks like she is going

to cry

TEACHER

(shakes her head)

Kim, Julie - what is going on?

JULIE

Kim ran into me on purpose!

KIM

(gasps)

Um no twinkle toes I was following

YOU like you said.You literality

don't know your left from your

right.

JULIE

At least I'm not so burnt out that

I forgot the steps I learned 5

minutes ago!

TEACHER

(quietly)

I can't take this anymore

JULIE

(sweetly)

is something wrong miss losser?

KIM

(mocking her)

Oh come on! You are a

piece of work.

TEACHER

The constant bickering, fighting

everything. You two need to grow

up and learn to get along.

JULIE

But Kim said-

TEACHER

I don't care what Kim said- I'm

sick of this, and the rest of the

production is sick of this- work

it out.

(pointing to the door)

Go in the hallway, work together,

and don't come back until you have

fixed the dance.

They look at her for a second and then trudge into the hallway

HALLWAY

JULIE

It's unbelievable what you have

gotten away with. I can't wait

until everyone sees what a fraud

you are.

KIM

(deadpan)

I'm not a fraud

JULIE

(laughs condescending)

We will see about that.

Kim turns and looks at Julie and takes a deep breath

KIM

I know you don't like that I'm

here, you were the princess of

drama club, then some freak chick

comes along and takes the lead

away from you- I get that. I've

even been there.

They start to walk down the deserted hallway together

JULIE

(sarcastic)

you have

KIM

Yeah- this girl- I mean she

started hangning out with me and

my friends and she like came from

no where, and I wasn't the center

of attention anymore- but now we

are best friends.

Julie gives her a look of horror

KIM

(laughs)

oh, don't worry we will never be

best friends. I'm just saying all

these little games and fighting

isn't going to help me or you or

the production, so Mrs. Losser is

right, we should learn to get

along... for the show.

JULIE

(non committal)

Yeah, I mean I think you are a

total freak-

KIM

(emotionless)

and you a huge loser

JULIE

whatever- but we can call a truce-

we don't have to like each other,

we just have to work together.

They come close to the double doors and Kim stops in front

of them. Julie faces her.

KIM

(putting out her hand)

truce?

As Julie pulls out her hand, Kim violently pushes her though

the double doors. As Julie stumbles and falls to the floor

on the other side, Kim quickly pulls away a heavy cement

block that was keeping the door open.

IN THE STAIRWELL

Julie gets up furious, she runs to the door and tries to

push it open, it doesn't budge. She can see Kim placing the

cememt block on the floor.

JULIE

(yelling)

Hey! Kim! What do you think you are doing?

Kim's furious face appears in the window

KIM

(yelling)

locking you in the stairwell

JULIE

(yelling)

you are crazy

(knocking on the door)

HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!

HALLWAY

KIM

(yelling)

shut up, no one is coming. I

locked you in there because I need

to tell you something and you need

to listen.

Julie looks frightened for the first time

KIM

(evil)

I have played nice for way to

long. I see what you do to other

people, you are trying

to sabotage us- You have been

trying to sabotage me!

JULIE

(scared, but still strong)

I didn't exactly try to hide it

KIM

oh, your not hiding anything from

me- But what about Mrs. Losser?

You want her to think you are the

perfect student and I'm an idiot.

Julie rolls her eyes

JULIE

She already does, everyone does!

KIM

Obviously not, because I'm still

here. I still have the lead! And no

matter what you do, I'm not going

away.

(pauses honest but being a bitch)

What you don't get is that I don't

give a rats ass what anyone thinks

of me. All I know is that I love

what I am doing and I'm good at

it.

JULIE

(proud)

I'm the most talented actor in

this school, eveyone knows it!

KIM

(dismissive)

Good for you. I don't care.

(pauses)

You and I both know I could kick your ass.

(quiet insanity)

Or, I could bring along some

friends,and we could beat you to a

bloody pulp and throw your body in

the lake.

JULIE

(astounded)

you are insane

Kim slams on the door and Julie flinches

KIM

so?

(almost pressing her face to the glass)

You started this Julie-

it's really simple. You leave me

alone, I'll leave you alone.

they stare at each other, Julie is shaking

JULIE

(sudden yelling it out)

FINE!

KIM

(casual)

So no one needs to know how you

messed up my script pages, or told Billy to play that

number in a different key..

JULIE

(gasps)

How did you know about that?

KIM

(intimidating)

Don't under estimate me. And if you tell anyone I locked you in here?

I promise you will wish you hadent.

JULIE

(freaked)

You mean you aren't letting me out?

KIM

(matter of fact)

Nope. I figure you may want to think about things for a while.

Julie's face falls

KIM

I'm going back to practice. I'm

just going to tell Ms. Losser you

went home. I'm sure the night

janitor will find you.

JULIE

no wait Kim, I'm sorry, you are

right, just let me out!!

Kim waves and smiles and trudges down the hallway, back to

class, grinning.

INT. NICK'S BASEMENT - NIGHT

Daniel comes down the stairs, followed by lindsay

LINDSAY

Daniel, I told you I have

homework, I gotta go to the

libaray and watch that Hamlet

movie. I can't sit around and hang out.

DANIEL

Hang on a second, will ya?

They get to the bottom of the stairs and Daniel turns the

light on. There is a small tv and huge vcr on the floor in

front of the couch. No one else is in the room.

DANIEL

see? I asked Nick and he said we

could watch it here.

LINDSAY

(unsure)

what about Nick's dad? Hes kind of of

(wispers)

hes a little physco

DANIEL

He won't be home until six, and

Nick is at Sarahs

(sits on the couch)

we have the place to ourselves.

Plus I can't watch this thing by

myself, I'll never understand it.

LINDSAY

(rolls her eyes)

We need to actually HAVE the

movie...

Daniel pulls the tape out of his pocket and holds it up like a prize.

LINDSAY

Did you steal that from the library?

l

DANIEL

(smiles)

maybe

LINDSAY

(throws her hands up)

My god.

DANIEL

(stands up)

relax.

(gestures to couch)

sit down, I'll set it up.

LINDSAY

(crosses her arms)

fine.

Daniel walks over to the VCR and starts fiddling with it

TIME PASSING

Lindsay and Daniel are sitting on the couch with the lights

off watching the movie. Lindsay is fixed on the screen, but

Daniel is bored, his eyes looking all over the place,

streching and finally looking at Lindsay.

DANIEL

OK this blows

LINDSAY

(sighs)

It's kind of slow.

DANIEL

slow? I'm growin old here!

LINDSAY

It's shakesphere, what did you expect

DANIEL

I don't know, maybe a little more

action, a sex scene or two- not

one between the guy and his

mother! what kind of freaks are

these people?

LINDSAY

They don't really want to have sex

with each other. It's just an

example of the oedipus complex.

DANIEL

Whats that?

LINDSAY

(as if everyone knows this)

You know, Freuds theroy that all

men want to kill their fathers and

sleep with their mothers.

DANIEL

(grossed out)

what? no! Hamlet really wants to

get down with his mom? His dad's

already dead. He's messed up. And

also pretty stupid.

LINDSAY

(agreeing)

yeah

DANIEL

He won't stop whining about his

terrible life. He is PRINCE!

LINDSAY

Thats the point kind of, I mean,

he is bratty, dramatic, vain...

DANIEL

hmmmm sounds like someone I

know...

LINDSAY

shut up

She hits him

TIME PASSES

Lindsay is half asleep laying on the couch. Her feet are

near daniels lap.

DANIEL

Everyone is dead!

(pointing at the screen)

Who are they?

LINDSAY

(bored and tired)

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern

DANIEL

(confused)

Rosen-WHO?

Lindsay closes her eyes, drifting off

DANIEL

Who?

He looks at her and sees she is sleeping and gets a devilish

grin on his face. he stares at her feet and suddenly

pounces, tickeling her feet like mad, she wakes up and

screams, laughing hysterically.

LINDSAY

Daniel no!

DANIEL

(laughing)

Oh looks whos awake now!

Lindsay sheriks and rolls to the floor.

She settles down in front of the couch. Rolling her eyes she

sighs

LINDSAY

your so immature!

He adjusts himself so he is sitting closer to her. THeir

shoulders are touching.

DANIEL

Ah! admidt it, the movie sucks

LINDSAY

The movie sucks. Lets go do

something else.

DANIEL

(serious now)

I thought you only wanted to study with me.

LINDSAY

I do!

DANIEL

So whats wrong with having a little fun?

He turns and leans in close to her face. She stares back

LINDSAY

(eyes wide)

what are you doing?

DANIEL

(his lips are inches from hers)

nothing

He kisses her softly for a moment. Then suddenly she gasps

and pulls back, hitting her head on the coffee table.

LINDSAY

(covering her head)

OWWW! OH no no no no no!

Daniel rushes over to her as she lays down on the floor,

putting his hands on her head where she hit the table

LINDSAY

OW!

DANIEL

Are you ok?

LINDSAY

(yelling)

don't touch it Daniel!

DANIEL

I'm sorry!

LINDSAY

no no no no no- this is YOUR fault

DANIEL

(throws his hands up)

this again!

LINDSAY

what?

DANIEL

You always blame everything on ME! Just forget it.

LINDSAY

(calming down, still confused)

forget what?

DANIEL

(sighs and lays down next to her)

nothin'

LINDSAY

(closing her eyes)

what are you talking about

DANIEL

(his anger is gone)

somehow, you manage to turn me

into this sensitive, emotional,

pile of mushy crap.

LINDSAY

(opens her eyes)

me?

DANIEL

(embarrased)

You know I don't really like to

talk about stuff-

LINDSAY

yeah

DANIEL

(self concious)

I just wanted to say thanks

LINDSAY

for what?

DANIEL

(pauses, more serious now)

You did stuff for me no one else

has ever done.

LINDSAY

(genuine)

I did?

DANIEL

Do you know how it feels to walk

into english class and not feel

embarrased or like the stupidest

person alive?

He clears his throat and swallows hard. He isn't looking at her

DANIEL

Kim always had to point out

everthing I wasn't

LINDSAY

(shrugging)

Thats just Kim

DANIEL

Yeah, but you are different. You

make me WANT to be better.

LINDSAY

(alarmed)

um I- well I mean I was just..

DANIEL

When we kissed that one time - I didn't expect it. It was

like an impulse I couldn't control. Afterwards, I couldn't

stop thinking about it. It's all I can think of right now.

Lindsay is flattered but mostly embarrassed. He is looking at her intense,

expecting her to say something. She relaxes and sighs heavily.

LINDSAY

I have been spending a lot of time trying really hard NOT to think about it.

It's just not right, Kim is my best friend.

DANIEL

(he smirks)

Lindsay, don't you ever just want to have fun, and screw the rest of it?

He gives her a huge smile. She looks at him for a minute innocently but

suddenly pounces on him. He is briefly taken aback but is in the moment in no time.

The kissing turns passionate and soon he is on top of her, they are making out wildly,

in a way much more intense then before.The camera pans away from them rolling around on the floor.


End file.
